Ad Libitum
by Andraste
Summary: Londo and G'Kar pass the time in their prison cell. Slash.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Londo and G'Kar, and so far nobody has offered to pay me to write about them.

_Rating:_ R

_Continuity:_ Set around _Movements of Fire and Shadow_ in Season Five.

**Ad Libitum**

By Andraste

If nothing else, two days spent in prison with G'Kar had given Londo Mollari a chance to appreciate just how much their relationship had changed over the past year. Even six months ago, they'd probably have strangled each other well ahead of schedule if locked up in a small stone room with only hard wooden benches a bucket in the corner for furniture. These days, Londo found himself surprisingly comfortable with G'Kar's constant presence. It was strange to realize that there was nobody, living or dead, with whom he would have preferred to share this particular experience.

That was not to say that Londo was happy to be in here, or that they had not argued. No matter how often he explained that he intended to keep to his commitment, G'Kar seemed to consider Londo's honour as worthless as his own was valuable.

He could not abandon his oath now. Yet the truth was that, after two days, Londo was starting to doubt his own grasp of the situation. He was sure that his people would not stand by while their Prime Minister was kept in a cell - but then, he had been equally sure that no-one would have the nerve to put him here in the first place.

"Do you think that the universe will ever stop taking pleasure in finding new ways to confuse and torment me?" he asked his cellmate.

"I think it approximately as likely as your leaving me alone to finish this chapter before it gets dark," G'Kar replied brightly, looking up from his work.

"Surely your many followers have enough of your words now to keep them debating their precise meaning for centuries. If they ever run out, I am sure they would be equally satisfied with your old shopping lists," Londo said. They had had this argument several times already, as well.

"Unlike certain hidebound cultures I could mention, I am happy to report that my people are open to new ideas. I have many to share, if I am ever permitted some peace in which to write them down."

"I suppose you want me to leave, so that you can get on with it."

"That would certainly be acceptable, although the idea of tying you up and gagging you is beginning to take on a certain appeal. It's almost a pity they did not put us into one of the cells with the necessary equipment."

Londo laughed. "I have never found equipment necessary for such things, although it can certainly be entertaining - but this is hardly the time or the place for anything experimental, G'Kar."

There was no guarantee of privacy here, and two days had not done anything to improve the ambiance of the cell - although, to be fair, G'Kar didn't smell any more like Narn than he had fifty hours before. His species, at least, did not sweat as Centauri did.

"I don't know," G'Kar said, getting up and walking over to the bench to sit down beside Londo. "If I am not to be left free from distractions, then I have nothing better to do with my time than experiment in the physical rather than metaphysical realm."

"Personally, I think that I could do with a long, hot bath first," Londo said, "but if you don't mind, I suppose I shall not disagree. It will probably be more entertaining than counting the bricks again."

He had already abandoned his coat - it was far too warm in here for one thing, whatever G'Kar might think - but he reached up to take off his scarf, and moved so that he was straddling the bench. G'Kar understood his intentions, and did the same, wrapping his arms about Londo's waist from behind. Facing away from the door, they would at least avoid striking anyone blind if they did get caught.

"You know," G'Kar said. "I think this is the first time in all the years I have known you that you haven't smelled overwhelmingly of cologne. Frankly, I prefer you this way." He kissed the back of Londo's neck in demonstration.

"Only a Narn could possibly find the atmosphere created by three days in a cell attractive."

"It is true that we often prefer the natural to the artificial, although attractive would be a strong word in this instance. If it bothers you, you should leave - although I am sure you can think of more pressing matters to attend to than your next bath."

As he spoke, he reached up to undo Londo's shirt, and slid a hand inside. Londo lazily wrapped several brachiarti around G'Kar's leather glove, enjoying the familiar blend of textures.

"I keep my promises, G'Kar - and if you want me to leave, you are not doing a very good job of convincing me."

G'Kar's hand moved deftly, captured one appendage in a firm but careful grasp. "What would you rather do, Mollari? Go out there and help your people, or stay here and have sex with me?" He squeezed the brachiarte he was holding gently.

Londo hesitated for a moment too long. "Ah," G'Kar said. "I see."

"I know where my responsibilities lie," Londo protested, wondering if they needed to stop fooling around in order to argue. "It is just that we have ways of doing things on Centauri Prime. You once explained to me - in a room much like this one - that you would sooner die than lose your honour. I must keep mine if I am to accomplish anything."

"I do not think anyone else here would think it dishonourable to abandon me, promise or no promise. After all, I am only a Narn." G'Kar's hand not only hadn't stopped moving, the other one was idly rubbing circles on Londo's thigh.

"Perhaps it is time that changed," Londo said. He was hardly an advocate for the Narn species himself, but he had come to find the way those around him behaved toward to his companion distasteful.

"My people are a war with yours once again, Mollari, and this time most of the known universe stands with them. That does not leave much room for the development of mutual respect, even leaving aside the burden of history."

Londo wanted to say that if their current position - literal as well as metaphorical - was proof of anything, it was that the gulf was not as unbridgeable as it might appear. He would hardly allow an enemy to caress his most intimate places as G'Kar was doing now. And yet ...

There had been a time in his life when Londo had taken great consolation in his death vision, since it told him that he would some day get revenge on a man he hated, even at the cost of his own life. Now that his emotions for G'Kar had changed so much, he didn't like to contemplate what would happen - what he would do - to make the Narn who now embraced him wish to kill him again.

"It is not possible to hide from yourself in a prison cell, Mollari," G'Kar went on in response to his silence, "but be careful that you do not hide from anything else."

"Once I leave here ..." he started to say, but Londo did not know how to go on. He did not know what would happen, to him or to his people, only that it would probably be terrible.

"You will take that bath?" G'Kar suggested, and Londo could practically hear him smiling.

"I suppose it would not be beyond the bounds of honour to at least ask for another shirt," Londo said, happy to accept the change of subject. Apart from anything else, this was likely to get messy eventually, although neither of them seemed to be in a hurry. What else did they have to do?

Londo allowed a pair of brachiarti to twine their way up G'Kar's arm. There was something to be said for, as the humans put it, 'living in the moment'. He still felt that he would be able to do something once he got out of here, and that kept his mood from becoming too dark.

"While you're at it," G'Kar said "get them to bring us a couple of toothbrushes. I am all in favour of nature, but there are limits."

Londo grinned. "I will get out of here - and I will get you out of here as well. I swear that I will not let you come to harm while you are here with me."

"I can manage perfectly well without you, Mollari. I have been through worse times than this."

In truth, Londo did not doubt it. At moments like this, however, he was glad that he did not have to manage without G'Kar just yet.

**The End**


End file.
